Incessant Awakening
by iShallFade
Summary: This is another version of Demolition Lovers through Haruko's side of the story. This may be even better than the original...Please read and review
1. Renumeration

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will...

* * *

Author / Note : This is Demolition Lovers in Haruko's story view. I wrote this because I just felt she deserved it so she could be more understood...

I am going to warn you guys there be some HarukoXMamimi at first. Oh and please read the oh so short prologue. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Incessant Awakening**

**_Prologue_**

Atmosk, a being shrouded in mystery.

Haruko had known him for a long time though. On her long forgotten home planet when she was a young woman, she fell in love with Atmosk. Atmosk was twenty-one when Haruko was nineteen; they both were young and in love since childhood. A group of vicious vampires, who had a flaming phoenix as a leader, invaded her home planet. They mercilessly attacked and bit everyone they could, and some they even killed. Atmosk was special to them, however, it was unfortunate for him.

They decided to sacrifice and slaughter his soul so his body could host and contain their leader's spirit. Haruko was there before Atmosk was killed, and the last thing he said to her was that he wanted her to kill the monster they would make out of his body. Immediately after telling her that, he screamed a blood-curtailing scream as his soul was being torn away from his body. In only a short moment his scream subsided, his knitted brows relaxed, and his shaking eyes stood still. Haruko's grief was too immense for her mind to comprehend.

Haruko was not left to live either, she was bitten by a vampire.

Haruko could not remember anything from her human life. Except that she had a love named Atmosk, who was killed, and begged her to destroy his murderers. The gang of vampires and their leaders abandoned the planet as quickly as they invaded it. They escaped into an unreachable dimension they created jsut for themselves. The only way to enter their dimension was with a N.O. portal find in certain creatures.

Haruko could not even remember Atmosk himself, but she remembered how he made her feel. That alone was enough for her to dedicate her immortal life to finding the false Atmosk through creatures with N.O. portals and destroying him.

Indeed, Atmosk was a being shrouded in mystery.

* * *

**Chapter One: Renumeration**

"No Haruko! Please!" A poor man shrieked on his knees. He was just another faceless man blindly in love with Haruko when she came to use him long ago on his foreign planet. This planet had an eerie bright green glow at night, furthermore, it made Haruko look beautifully evil.

"If you can't be Atomsk, you are nothing!" Haruko said mercilessly.

"But Haruko...I love you!" his voice broke as he began crying.

Her green eyes widened flickered red before she lifted him by his throat and pummeled him. He coughed out blood, and it stained her shoes. Mamimi, who was also there, shuddered and could not take her eyes off the gruesome scene.

Haruko took a clip board out and checked something off the paper. "'Kay! All done. Goodbye." She struck his neck to knock him unconscious, but it seemed lethal..."Lets go," Haruko began walking away.

"Haruko...," Mamimi said weakly, following her.

"Yes?" Haruko had her back toward her before, and now she faced her.

Looking into Haruko's eyes Mamimi asked, "Wasn't that kinda harsh?"

Haruko appeared before her ear at inhuman speed and whispered, "No, not at all...," Mamimi shuddered at Haruko's icy breath. Haruko fluttered back to the distant place where the man was lying. She glanced at his body and smirked, she had a look more evil than a toaster closing in on a tub of water with cookies floating on the surface. Haruko rushed back to Mamimi. "Let's return."

The man struggled to lift his arm and reach for her in vain because she was far away now. She was so far away that from where he was it looked like she could fit in his hand like a doll. Even after all she had done to him he was still burning with love. "HARUKO!" he shrieked.

Mamimi nodded, she tried to ignore the ear-shattering screams from the dying senile man. She left as quickly as she could.

* * *

It has been four years since Haruko visited (and victimized) Naota. Haruko and Mamimi returned to her planet of vampires, a planet know as Amandus, by Haruko's pink vampire wings. Even though Haruko was a vampire she had not turned Mamimi into a vampire since she could not afford to give Mamimi that kind of power. Haruko and Mamimi have, well, been 'partners' since meeting in Mabase. Haruko kept her own list of attempted Atomsk schemes on her clipboard and came back to get rid of them. She killed her past experiments because she could not let her Atomsk projects be discovered or else Atmosk would be able to find her and kill her, and she just needed to release her anguish caused by her Atomsk's death. She thought looking for someone like Atmosk to use and kill would remunerate for this pain she had. She returned to her place where her and Mamimi stayed. She rushed to her library and Mamimi tried to followed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Remember I'm human? I can't dash around the world in a second, unlike you," she said while huffing for breath. Haruko chuckled when she was reminded of her superiority, she loved being in control of her Mamimi.

Haruko lowered herself to her chair at her desk and placed her clipboard on the desk. "Let's see..." Haruko gazed up and down at her list of failed projects. Her eyes rested on a name: Naota Nandaba. "Ha! Mamimi I think I've found our next victim!" Haruko exclaimed as she spun in her spinning office chair.

"Would you like to know the plan, Mamimi?" Haruko asked as her spinning began to stop.

"Yes," Mamimi gruffly lied, but knew Haruko would be wining if she said no, and then due to her wining Mamimi would give in anyway. So she shortened the process and immediately agreed.

"Well, I shall track down Tasuku. Instead of sucking blood I will suck his brain fluids which makes him my mindless pawn. He shall pose as my fiance, and you will come in the picture later. You will act like you are crushed by the engagement and will lean on Naota for comfort. He will begin to become attached to you. After some jealousy games between each other, I will seduce him and scare him in vampire ways," she paused smiling, "and he will come running to the bridge looking for you. Tasuku, you, and I will corner him and you will play the most important part."

She paused and lifted herself from her seat and went to get something from a drawer. "You will steak his heart with this...," she said while searching for the object. She found it and revealed it to Mamimi, it was a immense hand-carved wooden steak with an evil shimmer. Haruko handed it over to Mamimi.

The steak was heavy in Mamimi's hands. She gazed at it and could see her reflection, "Haruko, I don't think-"

"What?" Haruko growled gruffly, she did not like being defyied.

"I don't think I can handle this. This must be one of the most harshest plots ever."

"Mamimi...," Haruko whined and pouted.

Mamimi hated when she whined, she could never refuse whatever Haruko wanted her to do. "I don't-"

Before Mamimi could object Haruko kissed her. "You were gonna say?" Haruko innocently asked.

"Okay...," she huffed.

"Yay! Let's go to Mabase!"

Mamimi gazed at the steak, again. Before Haruko she had nothing, she had day-old bread, before Haruko she had Naota...staining her hands in more red would not hurt. _Right?_she wondered while stroking the steak with guilt stinging her fingers. Haruko had already left the room for quite a while thinking Mamimi was following, and she stomped back into the room, shaking Mamimi out of her tangles of thoughts.

"What're you waiting for?" Haruko said irritatedly.

"Coming!" Mamimi shouted.Without time to think, shequickly stuffed the steak into her messanger bag.

And so they were off to do their bidding of evil.

* * *

A/N: How do you like it? I'm still considering how this plot will be constructed. But don't worry it won't take very long since the plot is already planned. This was a pretty dark chapter to write. Haruko's story will be a lot darker actually...well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	2. Never Succumb

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fooly Cooly.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Never Succumb**

Haruko had gone to America and back to retrieve Tasuku. Haruko now had Tasuku's limp body laying on the floor of an empty room in her palace. Mamimi was on the other side of the house, she could still not stand to look at Tasuku or what Haruko was to do with him. There was blood everywhere, mostly where Haruko had been sucking out his brain fluids. She got up from her knees on which she was leaning on to suck out his fluids. Tasuku's body began twitching and his hand lunged for her leg as he groaned, "Naota...please don't do this to him..."

"Ahhh!" she shrieked as she blindly and rapidly pummeled his body with her foot to cease any possible movement. When she paused she saw how crushed he became and how much blood splattered. Almost beyond recognition...

"Whoopsie, I got a little carried away..." She exhaled, "Whoo, did he put up a fight, but I have him now. Awake now my little zombie."

He rose to his feet with a smirk as he greeted her, "Yes, Master Haruko?" His body had healed instantly, in fact, he looked exactly same as before except for a sinister glimmer in his dull eyes that was not there before. All the blood was gone from his body and the floor.

"I have a task for you..."

Mamimi could hear Haruko from across the palace as she sat at the kitchen counter. Mamimi tried to ignore them as she ate her peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwich. "Just what I wanted to hear in the morning...," she said to herself. Mamimi wished she hadn't given into Haruko; she really didn't want to do this.

Mamimi had not looked at him since he had lived in Mabase years ago. She doubted that she could look at him now, even if he was a mindless zombie and all. Mamimi had not told Haruko the reason she didn't want her to involve Tasuku. The reason was that Mamimi still had some form of affection for him. She couldn't let Haruko know that, she couldn't let anyone know that. She would lose the small ounce of dignity she still had for herself if it was known. She would seem more pathetic than she currently did.

Mamimi paused because there was silence, even if it was only a moment's silence. Haruko was speeding to the kitchen, snuck up behind Mamimi and screamed, "Boo."

"Ahh!" Mamimi screamed as threw her sandwich in the air. Mamimi couldn't even comprehend that Haruko just appeared in milliseconds across the palace, she was only human.

"Oh, got it," Haruko said. She grimaced as she handed the repulsive thing she once needed, called food, over to Mamimi.

"Thanks," Mamimi grumbled as she continued chewing with her back still turned on Haruko.

"Anyway, look at our little zombie," Haruko gestured toward the stoic figure standing next to her. Haruko waited for praise, but Mamimi was too occupied with her sandwich or least she tried to seem like she was."Well?" Haruko asked, sounding irritated.

"Well what?" Her words were almost inaudible since her mouth was stuffed with food. Mamimi was trying to keep his body out of her view.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Haruko was losing patience now.

"Ya, ya, it's really nice," Mamimi was waving her hand as if shooing the subject away. Haruko grasped Mamimi's hand and she pinned her down to the counter. "Okay, okay, it's amazing," Mamimi reassured.

Haruko chuckled at her victory. Haruko was still gazing at Mamimi, into her endless warm chocolate eyes with vulnerability swarming through them. Haruko felt a whim of affection rush through her body, and impulsively she kissed her. Of course, Mamimi did not mind, but was shocked because this kiss was genuine.

They quickly trespassed on the untraveled overwhelming path of bliss until Haruko pulled away and looked just as shocked as Mamimi. Haruko's eyes were wide open and she was covering her lips. Haruko couldn't believe she _wanted_ to kiss her _just_to kiss her. The only time she would ever do something like that was if it was to use Mamimi. She quickly retreated to another room because she was scared. She was scared that not only she might have feelings for Mamimi, but displayed them. Someone actually knew how Haruko felt, someone knew that she actually had feelings.

Haruko rushed back just as quickly as she left and pretended it never happened as she asked, "Okay. Are you all ready to go to Mabase?"

Mamimi still in place, on the kitchen counter. Still shocked, all she could do was nod yes.

This time Haruko was using a neon green vespa spaceship to transport them. Since Haruko couldn't carry both Mamimi and Tasuku at once.

* * *

They arrived instantaneously to Mabase, however Haruko landed in the middle of an intersection of many cars. All the cars screeched to a halt, and stared with their mouths hanging open at the view of this neon green vespa.

Haruko struggled for a excuse, "Um, hey everyone," she paused, looking around. She tried to sound shocked, "Oh, whoops...did I land in the middle of the street again with my totally normal green vespa?" Seeming as everyone was still staring she quickly said, "Okay, got to go! Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She was speeding off, they arrived Haruko's old abandoned house she had left from when she last came. She took her time getting off the vespa, and hesitantly opened the door.

The house was crumbling in and musty. The walls were stained from water leaks. Haruko walked over to the closet though which was still clean. She had some clothes left there, and they were miraculously in good condition.

"Geez, Haruko this is some place you got," Mamimi commented. "Why are you looking in the closet?"

"To find something to wear today," Haruko responded.

"What do you mean today?"

"Well, today is Friday, and Naota will be getting out of school soon so I figured I would appear and put the plan in motion, she explained while searching.

"But we just got here...," Mamimi whined. "Can we go over the plan first?"

"Sure. Ah ha, I found what I will wear!" Haruko took out a short red dress with heels to match.

"Isn't that a little much?" Mamimi felt a pang of jealousy, she looked too beautiful.

Haruko only used an angry glare to respond and Mamimi knew she should stay quiet. Haruko changed the subject,"You have to pick out what you are going to wear, too."

Mamimi grinned, "You're right."

"I'll help you."

"Okay, thanks." Mamimi thought she might actually have some fun doing this.

Mamimi tried on something that suited her very nice,"I'll wear this."

"You look good," Haruko shyly complemented her.

Mamimi didn't say anything, instead she embraced Haruko. Haruko stood still at first, but succumbed and finally hugged her back. She supposed it was okay to hug as long as Mamimi did it first. Haruko, only for a moment, let her guard down. She freely fell into bliss with Mamimi only for a moment, but it was the longest moment she had ever known.

She quickly parted away from Mamimi, trying to sound annoyed she said, "Yeah, yeah, okay you had you're hug now. I have to go get dressed, Naota will be home any second now."

* * *

A/N: Review please! Pretty please? Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I already wrote chapter three where the Demolition Lovers plot comes in. Would it be too annoying to reread the dialogue? Please tell me what you think as soon you can so I can improve the story for you, dear reader...


	3. A Breath Of Fresh Air For The Caged Bird

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fooly Cooly in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

A/N: Yay for da supa long chappie! This is where the Demolition Lovers plot comes in so I hope you enjoy it and all. Don't forget to review after you read chapter three! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Breath Of Fresh Air For The Caged Bird**

Haruko was dressed and had already snuck into Naota's house. As she was looking around she heard loud clattering and rushed into place. She decided to lay casually across the coach. The doorknob slowly turned as Naota opened the door. He walked through and he carelessly threw his things on the floor. He groaned from the long day of school he had been through. He trudged into the kitchen, completely of her presence she knew he would realize soon in a few seconds...

As soon as he realized he ran from the kitchen back to Haruko. There he was looking exactly as she predicted, standing in complete awe. She felt cocky after seeing his expression as he checked her out with blush painted across his face. His heart was pounding so loudly. Due to her vampire traits of accelerated hearing she could hear it from across the room. She liked this power she had over him, she wanted to use it to her full advantage.

He had changed a little, but only physically as she could tell already. His brown, messy hair was a just little longer, and he was quite a bit taller, but that was pretty much it. He still seemed like the foolish boy who tried too hard to be mature. He still was in complete admiration of Haruko even if he did try to conceal it. Actually he seemed even more in love with her now than ever.

"Hello, Naota," she said seductively. He was putty in her hands, he obediently displayed cherry colors once again.

"Uh, hi Haruko," he was struggling to speak. "So why did you come back?"

"I wanted to see you Naota-kun...,"she paused to hear his heart skip and to smell the blood rushing to his face. Then she tried not to chuckle as she said, "...and I wanted to show you my new fiance!" She heard his pulse speed from fury.

"WHAT?!" Naota screamed.

"I came to introduce you to my fiance. Is that okay?" Haruko made herself sound upset, to make him feel guilty. She, of course, succeeded.

"Uh,...yeah. Sorry," he looked down. She could tell he was still angry though.

"You won't guess who!" Haruko exclaimed she was about to flash to the door instinctively, but then she remembered she was supposed to be human so she slowed down. "And here he is," she exclaimed as opening the door to reveal Tasuku. Boy, oh, boy was it hard to teach her servant to act like Tasuku. After lots of practice, however, he became pretty good at it. She grinned at her achievement, Naota was already dying inside. _Ah, and this is only the beginning, _Haruko contently sighed in her mind.

"Hi, little brother!" Naota couldn't cover up his anger this time. He angrily glared at Tasuku, and stiffly managed to hug him. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Uh, yeah," Naota forced a crack facing upward, known as a smile, on his face...if you could call that a smile.

"I'm so glad I'm engaged to Haruko. Naota, isn't she hot?" Indeed, her servant also became good at torturing Naota.

"Yes, yes she is," Naota replied stoically.

"Hey do you mind if we stay here?" Tasuku asked.

Naota scrambled to say, "Sorry, but there's not enough room. You would both have to sleep in my room." Haruko could see how hard he was trying to restrain himself from bursting with anger.

"Kay, so it's a deal!" Haruko shrieked. She smirked, _such an easy victory..._

She was going to torture him as far as she could.

* * *

Haruko was utterly bored and she had only been there for about two hours. She could not imagine what it is like to always live here. It was finally dinner though so Mamimi was going to arrive soon. Haruko supposed the end result of her plan was worth the boredom. One may think that she would gain patience with immortality, but it only made her more impatient.

"Why aren't you eating?" The old saggy ball of flesh known as Grandfather growled at her. She did not like Grandfather or any old person in general. It was nothing personal, they were just so slow, saggy, and smelly. No offense was meant by her opinion, it was just true to her. She was so relieved that this fate was no longer valid, she smiled to herself as thought of this.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not hungry," she said politely as she hid her disgust from the food in front of her. She was starting to hate acting so sweet, too. Of course, the real reason she wasn't eating was because no longer required that_ thing _to live. Pretending to be sweet could be quite exhausting...

As Tasuku made small talk with Naota, Haruko waited for the doorbell to finally ring through the noise of the dinner table. And soon enough it did, and for a moment everyone was silent until Naota said that he would get it.

Mamimi was standing at the porch in the clothes Haruko helped her pick out. She was wearing a pinstripe shirt and skirt. Haruko thought that it looked so good on her. Haruko always had a weakness for the whole librarian thing, a weakness Haruko would never let Mamimi know. Haruko surely would be a slave to her if she dressed like that all the time. Of course, she will never let Mamimi know that, she would never let her know how close she really was to control.

Mamimi was really nervous about this. She thought she was ready to lie, but she knew no matter how much she prepared she would never be ready. "So did you become a photographer?" Naota asked, he could not sense her uneasiness.

"Sure did," she lied although that was what she wanted to be. Mamimi felt ashamed that it was lie that she was a photographer...it should be reality, its just that she never got around to it. She was always busy with Haruko, anyway.

"Can I come in?" Mamimi asked.

"Umm...I don't-" Mamimi interrupted his rebuff by pushing him aside.

Haruko grinned as Mamimi barged inside uninvited.

"So why did you return?" Naota questioned.

"I missed you...," Naota was blushing.

Just when he was about to respond, "Reall-"

Mamimi interrupted, "And I heard Tasuku returned!" Mamimi tried to convince herself she was acting, but her eyes sincerely gleamed happily. Mamimi should of hated him, she hated that she didn't hate him. She was still in denial of her residual feelings dwelling inside her.

Naota was trying to tell her something, but all her focus was on the good-looking empty shell of Tasuku walking towards her.

"Mamimi! Hi!" Tasuku exclaimed.

"H-h-hi," she sputtered. She pitied herself; she was acting like the little girl she was more than four years ago.

Even if he was empty, he still looked as amazing as she remembered. His athletic body was still lanky at the same time. He was painfully perfect.

Haruko stayed in her seat at the dinner table. She glared through Tasuku's back as Mamimi embraced him passionately.

Haruko sent a mental command to Tasuku to end the hug. He obeyed subtly, "Uh, Mamimi?"

"Oh, s-sorry," Mamimi stammered. She felt Haruko's eyes drilling, even if Haruko was trying to conceal her recognizable feelings of jealousy. As guilty as Haruko made her feel, Mamimi felt an unusual feeling: power. As subtle and unacknowledged as this moment was, it was a first. Mamimi was free of her cage for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of escaping it and the fresh air. She had a feeling she would not stay in that cage for much longer. In fact, she_ knew_ she was going to get out, no matter what.

"Mamimi, can I talk to you for a second?" Naota asked gently.

"Sure. Excuse us," Mamimi replied.

Haruko's eyes hardened as she watched Mamimi and Naota slowly stroll outside of the house.

"Would you like to walk with me? How about we visit the bridge?" he suggested.

"Sure," Mamimi answered.

Their was silence as they walked. The silence was not awkward for her. As for Noata, however, he seemed to be thinking and probing his mind to find something to say. It was kind of cute, it was a nice change for someone else to feel awkward for once. She always seemed to be nervous and trying hard to impress. This nice change made her feel beautiful, intimidating, compelling; everything she wanted and dreamed to be. Everything Haruko seemed to her...

They were at the bridge and Naota walked over and sat on the grass. He was waiting for her to join, but she was standing on pavement.

"Wow, this brings back _memories_," Mamimi sighed a sorrowful sigh.

Mamimi cringed, she hated her life then. Everything was like old bread. Just like hard, cold, infectious moldy bread. Everything was her home, her school, and her love life. Reasons of hatred for Mabase were piling up in her mind. She had forgotten about this life temporarily, the life she left behind, but she remembered her house. The memories faded from her mind, but now had instantly pryed back into her mind,again. She had not been here in so long, it made her somewhat curious to know how her parents were without her. Everything was old bread until the day Haruko arrived. Haruko took her away from her life, from reality. Sure, Haruko's world could be just as gruesome, but she still got to see places she would never see if she were still stuck in this dead end town. The traveling compensated for the evil Haruko performed...right? Suddenly, Mamimi wasn't so sure.

She remembered the similar scene: sunset near the bridge, dirt poor girl molesting young boy trying to fool himself with his false perception of maturity because that is all she has of her fantasy of the conceited, naturally perfect boy. Indeed, she remembered the ache she had had for Tasuku as an attempt to find what was missing in her life. She was still searching...

Mamimi finally realized Naota had been talking while she was thinking. Her mind returned to Mabase in time to hear his last plead, "Aw, come on, Mamimi, please join," Naota begged.

Mamimi silently walked over and sat down next to him. Naota was staring at the angelic sunset, and Mamimi fell into its hypnosis as well.

"Gold can never stay," Naota stated absent-mindedly.

"Huh?" Mamimi asked as she peeled her eyes off the sunset to Naota's face.

"It's a poem by Robert Frost," he said and then recited it slowly.

_"'Nature's first gold is green_

_her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leafs a flower:_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day. _

_Nothing gold can stay.'"_

Mamimi had not heard this poem before, but it had quite an impact on her. She comprehended its meaning quite clearly. To her its meaning was that innocence, good, and even happiness can never stay. She never really felt innocent, but she did feel sinfully tainted occasionally. She would get caught up in it sometimes. She would get caught up in Haruko's killing and schemes, she felt like she became part of the evil. Sometimes with Haruko she would forget who she was. Even now she still didn't know who was, but with Naota she felt like she knew who she wanted to be.


	4. Overflow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fooly cooly. At all...

* * *

A/N: Hmm one review...wow! (--sarcasm) Oh well, I was not really expecting reviews, but thank you, my one little reviewer! Oh and I'm warning you guys that things may get a little, um, racy in the chapter so **beware**. Well read and enjoy (maybe even review GASP)!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Overflow**

"If only everything would stay..." Naota murmured, he was abash while looking into Mamimi's eyes with sadness and loneliness. From the look of his eyes, she could only imagine how much pathos he truly suffered.

Mamimi was dreading this: the guilt trip. She did not want to sit through a session of him telling her about how much he missed her while she was gone. When she used to live here, he did not even seem to care about her at all anyway. She had enough of her own problems, why did he have to add more?

"_Naota..._," she whispered softly, wishing he would not continue.

"Mamimi, all that time you were gone there wasn't one day you didn't come to mind," Naota divulged with temerity, it was hard to believe how honest he was being. He was trying to sound sincere, but anything he said that was personal sounded sarcastic by default. She did not think he was trying to sound sarcastic, it was just his biting and cynical voice. She guessed he just was not used to saying his feeling, and he did not know how.

"I missed Haruko, too," he admitted. "There is something I have to tell you. Haruko and Tasuku just came today and they're-" his voice broke and he sounded like he was on verge of tears, but he kept himself composed long enough to finish his sentence. "They're engaged."

Since he was so upset and was expecting an extremely forlorn reaction from her, she mustered all her effort to appear upset. Naota was not very keen on subtlety so she had to go all out crying.

"Mamimi, are you okay?" she knew she had succeeded when he finally could sense her unspoken feelings she had manipulated.

He did not require an answer. Naota left quietly and swiftly as she made herself seem like she was crying violently.

After she knew he was out of hearing range, she immediately ceased her performance. Obviously, the sunset had ended. The gold was gone. The extraordinary extinguished and the ordinary returned. As much as she hated the memories this place stirred within her, she couldn't deny how lovely it was. It was beautiful, so pleasantly mute and warm. Just like green tea. It made her comfortable.

She heard footsteps approach behind, she did not care enough to look at who it was. She wished no one had come, she wanted to stay alone in her blanket of tranquility. She had a feeling she knew who it was, anyway. The figure embraced her from behind, and said seductively, "Don't I get a hello?"

Although it sounded like banter, Mamimi felt cold air slither on the surface of her skin as the figure buried their face in her neck. Mammi sensed the underlying anger. The cold air did not affect Mamimi as it used to, it made her squirm a little out of disgust though.

"Hello, Haruko," she insipidly said with impassivity.

Haruko rubbed her face into Mamimi's neck and purred. Mamimi was getting annoyed by this, and Haruko could sense this. Haruko was angry, a few days ago Mamimi would have her lush blood rushing to her cheeks immediately and her heart would be sputtering right now. Haruko wanted Mamimi to be hers, completely.

"How has lying been for you?" Haruko asked, waiting for some innocent and tortured response about she could not handle the lies.

"Easier than I thought," Mamimi simply admitted, she shrugged. Haruko frowned. She was disappointed. Where was her docile, demure Mamimi? Where is the Mamimi she had known for so long up until this night? How could Naota change Mamimi so quickly? How could _he_ have such impact on her?

Haruko now felt too jealous to be angry. Instead she had resorted to desperate acts of affection to beguile Mamimi.

Haruko removed her face from Mamimi's neck. She leaned forward from behind and held her lips close to Mamimi. She paused, releasing cold air from her mouth, it actually made Haruko seem nervous. And then she kissed Mamimi. She kissed her as a final resort for a response she had been wishing for. She could not stand being ignored.

Haruko kissed her hard; she had never kissed like this. Her kisses usually were apathetic, nonchalant. Mamimi could feel the anxiety, the uneasiness in Haruko's kiss. Mamimi did not know whether she should kiss her back or not. Although seeing Haruko like this was pitiful and hurt Mamimi a little, she knew this meant she was really in control.

Haruko waited for Mamimi to yield and obey. She was waiting to commandeer her Mamimi. Haruko grudgingly realized Mamimi was not going to...

Haruko abruptly removed her lips from Mamimi's unresponsive lips, stopped leaning forward and was once again behind Mamimi. "What's wrong with you? Why wouldn't you kiss me?" Haruko irately demanded.

Mamimi said nothing, her face blank. She had kept her eyes on the grass. She then plucked a blade of grass from the field to fiddle with and tear apart. Haruko was getting frustrated. She grabbed Mamimi from behind and twisted her body around so they were facing each other. "Answer me!" she scolded.

Mamimi eyes flinched for a moment, but her mouth did not move. She stared into Haruko's eyes steadily.

Haruko felt overly humiliated and angered, and burst. She punched Mamimi. Mamimi's face touched the ground and Mamimi was now on her side. Her nose bleed, it tempted Haruko. But Haruko did not want to take the chance of Mamimi's becoming a vampire.

Haruko immediately regretted hurting Mamimi. And she knew that would not make things any better. But she would not dare to apologize while being offended like this.

Haruko was now standing.

"Mamimi," Haruko said roughly, she tried to not show how badly she felt for hurting her. Mamimi looked up, confidence and courage in her steady eyes. Haruko did not touch her, but she looked down at her with forlorn, moist eyes. Haruko meant to sound austere and intimidating but instead she uttered in a faltering voice, "You b#tch."

Haruko walked away briskly, and did not look back. She now had a plan...

Mamimi's mouth hung open in shock. She did feel guilty for hurting Haruko. She could not bear to see her like that, too. But more than that she wanted freedom and she just officially received it. A smirk found its way on her face.

* * *

Haruko had a plan that may simultaneously make Naota and Mamimi envious and furious. Her plan was to sleep with her zombie, Tasuku.

When she soundlessly returned and Naota was slaving over homework. His hair pleasantly messy, and his dark ocean eyes focused intensely.

Without saying anything, she watched him for a little while. Just observing him as he would impatiently squirm while doing, what she assumed was, insipid homework. He would bite his lip, shake his leg, and rustle his fingers through his hair and sometimes grip onto it.

She tentatively left to find Tasuku. She promptly went up the stairs to the first room near it. That was the actual Tasuku's room which the zombie now sojourned in.

She abruptly swung the door open and closed it just as quickly, but it was left open slightly. Tasuku sluggishly looked up at her with jejune eyes and waited for her to say something. He was simply sitting on his bed, he seemed to be doing nothing at all.

Seeing how he was being taciturn. With impenetrable eyes, she spoke just as firmly, "You know what I want from you."

His eyes dilated and actually seemed alive. Taking off her jacket, she swaggered over jauntily, closing the gap between them. She smirked before straddling him and stealing his lips - he willingly obliged.

But she figured before he unknowingly abeted her plan to spread envy within Mamimi and Naota, she would do him a little favor, too.

* * *

Haruko and Tasuku were now completely naked. On the neat, plain bed Tasuku rapidly thrusted from on top of Haruko and she was moaning.

Due to her magnified hearing she could her Naota as he tiptoed up the stairs. He then stepped on the cat's tail and he released a cry, "Meowwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Wait. Did you hear that?" Tasuku whispered to Haruko.

This time Haruko and Tasuku glanced at the crack Naota's eye was gazing through. His eyes were fully widened, and then after seeing Haruko's eyes; he fled.

After the commotion, Haruko was hoping Mamimi would come to see what was happening. And she did. By that time Haruko was getting close to finishing so she could not even look at Mamimi's face.

Haruko was not sure, but she believed Mamimi had left the scene by now. But she was sure that Mamimi had seen. They both climaxed. Breathing heavily.

"Wow," he simply stuttered.

He then felt the urge to please her as well.

* * *

After Mamimi had seen _them _together she followed Naota to the bridge. She walked at slow pace even though Naota was sprinting; she did not care how far ahead he was.

Although she was getting over Haruko, she had to admit she was jealous. Deathly jealous.

Mamimi suspected it just occurred for her and Naota to see, _but from the look on Haruko's face_ she was a bit ambivalent about Haruko's intentions.

Mamimi was close to the bridge. She could see his limp body, struggling to catch his breath. Mamimi embraced Naota from behind. A moan escaped his lips because of his undeniable loneliness. Mamimi smiled although she guessed he now felt embarrassed.

She felt him squirm a little. She guessed that he smelled the cigarettes, but he also felt tense. She then guessed he could feel her breasts against his back.

"Sorry I tried to quit, but today I just needed one so bad." She whispered as she sensed his suppression of squirming. She looked at his innocent earlobe and felt the urge to nibble on it. And so she did.

Cigarettes mollified her. The slow traveling of smoke through her body made things slow down for a moment. She liked the sight and sound of the burning. It made her feel like she was not the only one withering away.

Mamimi could hear sounds of quiet sobbing. "Are you crying?" He did not answer so she leaned forward to see the descending tears. She was astonished by witnessing him being so emotional.

Trying to cover up her surprise she absently stated, "Earlobe," and continued nibbling. She embraced him tighter. He smelled like sweet musk. She loved the smell of musk. She let out a purr, almost inaudible.

Naota finally said something, his voice light, "Mamimi, why do you still do this? I'm not your chew toy."

She answered the usually answer with a matter of fact voice, "Because if I don't I'll overflow, again."

Naota still did not seem to understand.

Overflow. When her troubles catch up to her. When her loneliness gets the best of her. When the world almost wins. Wins the war of survival. Its when the world finally breaks her. This is overflow.

She was sure eventually Naota or someone, anyone, would understand. But for now she just keeping playing with Naota's warm earlobe.


End file.
